i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Momosuke Oikawa/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = Do you have someone that you're interested in among us? Momo likes Kanata-kun and Rabirabi~! |ClipQ = |Seiya = I'm curious about Tatsumi and Chaoyang! Did you know that they've visited temples? |Kanata = I'm really interested in Momo-chan. That squirrel is so cute〜 |Akira = Noah, maybe...? Somehow I feel that his atmosphere is similar to mine. |Satsuki = I like Waka-sama! Waka-sama's hair grows longer sometimes! It's awesome! |Mutsuki = I think I'm a bit interested in Toya-san〜... I feel this kind of healing atmosphere from him〜 |Noah = I'm interested in Akira. Fufu... |Leon = Of course it's Kokoro-chan! He's cute today too! |Li = I heard that Seiya-san and Tatsumi-san like temples so I'm interested in them... |Rabi = Issei, maybe...? He looks strong, just like Tsubaki. |Lucas = I'm interested in Runa. He could possibly be a Yamato Nadeshiko... |Torahiko = Aoi feels just like Hikaru! |Kyosuke = Noah-kun feels like a prince coming out from story books so I'm interested in him~ |Akio = Kyo-Kyosuke would faint now and then, so I can't take my eyes off him because I'm concerned... |Shiki = I'm interested in Rabi-kun. Don't you think that he has a philosophical view that doesn't suit his age? |Hikaru = Eva Armstrong. Please tell me how did you preserve your good looks! |Raku = Rindo, perhaps? Both of us like Japanese things, so it feels like we'll get along well... |Kokoro= That Mio... Sometimes he would meddle in my business and it's irritating! |Runa = I heard that he has a taste for flower arrangement, so I'm interested in Futami-san. |Issei = Long time ago, I had Tsubaki as my partner in a karate tournament... He's such a disagreeable junior. |Futami = For some reason Chaoyang-kun seems afraid of me and won't come closer〜 |Takamichi = Isn't it strange that Mio and Ban are called servants? |Eva = Lucas perhaps... He appears to be suffering from the cycle of life and death as well. |Mio = Shiki and Raku said that I'm a dangerous kid with cute face, so I'll cast a curse on them next time! |Ban = I've seen Runa looking like a man at a party once! |Tsubaki = I think his name is Hikaru? He's a bit similar to Aoi! |Toya = Leon-kun can see the good in a person so I think that he's a nice kid. |Tatsumi = Satsuki and Mutsuki, I think. It's nice for brothers to aim for the same goals! |Aoi = Why does that Akio kid look so gloomy? It makes me want to teach him a lot of things. |Kuro = Runa Kagurazaka. He's methodical and gracious and that's really good. |Saku =Hanabusa-san! He's so cute that you can't believe that he's a boy! |Baber = DeathCro-kun, told me I'm a rival.. what is a rival? |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Everyone, please tell us which song you like! Momo likes "Chotto Matte yo" ♪ |ClipQ = |Seiya = I like how cool "Hokori Takaku aru Tame ni" is! |Kanata = I love "Dear my precious friend"! |Akira = "Just one kiss" sounds sexy and so I like it. |Satsuki = I like Kokoro-san's "Joker's Dream"〜! |Mutsuki = I kinda like "Very Very Itoshii Hito"〜 |Noah = "Sayonara Memories". I think that it's a wonderful song. |Leon = "Viva! Carnival"! has a summer feel to it〜 |Li = I-I like "Saite wa Chiru Hana no You ni"... |Rabi = When I listen to Masarayasamaraya on repeat, I feel as if my heart is freezing up... |Lucas = I like the lyrics in "Kakko tsukanai ze". |Torahiko = "Fly Fly"! It makes me want to paint a picture of sky! |Kyosuke = "Miracle ☆ Twinkle" is such a cute song and I like it! |Akio = Dark Night Cat. The chosen one... It has a nice ring to it... |Shiki = I like "Sadistic Romantic" because it sounds cool! |Hikaru = "Uragiri no Kajitsu". I also want to try singing it on stage! |Raku = "Warukunai ze Easy days". It makes you think that you don't have to rush things, right? |Kokoro= "I am a HERO"... It's not that I care about Seiya though! |Runa = I like Tenjyou Tenge's "Kachou Fuugetsu"! |Issei = I quite like "Lady Blood". |Futami = Just like in "Mechanical ☆ Love", I'd like to have a rendezvous in outer space~ |Takamichi = I think that "Izayoi no Sora" is good because it feels elegant. |Eva = "100 Man Doru no Suriru", perhaps... One hundred million thrills should suit me just fine. |Mio = I like Chacha meccha I love you because it has this blipblop feel about it! |Ban = I like "Mirai Fantasista"! Makes me feel like playing soccer~ |Tsubaki = I like "Icchaisou da yo". Don't you think that the lyrics are pretty erotic? |Toya = I like "My Destiny". It's a wonderful song that fascinated me. |Tatsumi = I like "Te wo Nobase"! It's nice as it gives you a feeling to look ahead! |Aoi = I like "Star light trip" as it has a sparkly feel to it. |Kuro = I like my own songs! That's all! |Saku ="Happy Birthday To Us"! It's a cute song~ |Baber = "Swinging Halloween"... Baber likes this song. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = I'd like to hear about unexpected sides of someone among us. |ClipQ = |Seiya = Leon said that he's popular with women, but is that true? |Kanata = Issei-kun is surprisingly liked by animals, so he's surely a gentle person! |Akira = I think that Kusakabe-kun unexpectedly has a deep way of thinking. |Satsuki =Tatsumi isn't cared for so he's a really lonely person and cries! |Mutsuki = The air around Rabi becomes really tingly sometimes. Maybe it's static electricity? |Noah = Leon looks like an American much more than I do, right? |Leon = Takamichi is cool~ Especially that close-cropped hair of his! |Li = I... Because my body is soft, I'm curious about Akira-san's yoga.... |Rabi = Akio gets frightened easily just like Chaoyang, so I just can't leave him alone. |Lucas = I heard that Futami was a NEET, but he can play musical instruments, right? That makes him interesting. |Torahiko = Ban doesn't look like a rich person! |Kyosuke = Uhm, Kokoro-san surprisingly gets to feel lonely so easily and that is cute! |Akio = Toya-san is nice, so he's easy to talk to... |Shiki = Noah-kun surprisingly has cute sides too. Like his timid side, for one! |Hikaru = Seiya Aido! I think that I suit the main role more than you do! |Raku = The twins called me 'Waka-sama' so it makes me feel like a feudal lord... |Kokoro= Takamichi is surprisingly a gentleman. If only he wouldn't be such a loser, though! |Runa = Perhaps Hikaru-san, who sometimes can say something serious although he doesn't look so. |Issei = Raku and Toya are such good listeners. |Futami =I heard that Torahiko-kun is rich so I wanted to become acquaintances〜 |Takamichi =I don't hate Aoi-san since he's a hard worker like me... |Eva = That Laplace's demonLaplace's demon from Wikipedia. Basically, Eva is thinking of Shiki as someone who can predict the future.! He always looks at me like I'm younger than him! I'm talking about Shiki! |Mio = That Tsubaki guy really gets on my nerves, but he certainly has true power. But Eva-sama is truly No.1! |Ban = Seiya is quite a big eater too! |Tsubaki = Could it be that Kanata has a longer record as a performer? Let's call him 'senpai'! |Toya = When I look at Chaoyang-kun, I feel that I have to do something for him so I'm interested in him. |Tatsumi = Kyosuke draws manga, right? I'm curious as to why he also works as an idol! |Aoi = I don't dislike the fact that Lucas is a romantic despite being a cool person. |Kuro = There's nothing unexpected, everyone is an idiot! |Saku =I don't know because I can't see other than Producer-chan. |Baber = Momo-chan. He's small but he eats a lot of gyudon... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Notes Category:Momosuke Oikawa Category:Normal Phone Call Questions